The Depths of her Heart
by SugarHighQueen 44
Summary: "Sabrina's soul was strong and her will even stronger. She could bend and bend, but never break. She could be cracked, but never shattered. This was her greatest blessing, but also, her most ultimate curse." Welcome to the life of Sabrina Grimm.
1. Her Hope

Her Hope

How would a parent describe their child? How would even the whole family describe that child? In case of a girl, perhaps sweet and shy, pretty and outspoken, or smart and funny. Perhaps even a combination of these. Yet, many times, we are unable to agree on the specific traits of a person that sets them apart from everyone else because we all perceive things differently. Everyone has a different viewpoint and opinion on things, so to agree unanimously on something, is completely improbable.

Except in one case.

Sabrina Grimm was a girl of many traits, but when it came down to the bare facts, there were two things her family and even the whole town, friends and foes alike, could agree on. Sabrina Grimm was stubborn and strong. No, not necessarily, mind you, strong physically, although no one could or would deny that (she _did_ have one heck of a right hook with the speed and stamina to back it up) but her strength was much deeper than that and went far past the physical. No, her strength was of one that was mental and emotional, psychological. You see, Sabrina had a will of iron, which could not be broken. She stayed true to what she thought and did not back down, nor was she afraid to be who she was.

No matter the trial, hardship, loss, Sabrina did not give up. When her parents mysteriously disappeared, Sabrina always had hope that they would return and gave that hope, one of the last things she had to remember her parents by, selflessly to her little sister. She did not and would not give little Daphne the time to be worried or scared. Instead, she fed the young life with all of the joy and love she could muster, even as her own was slowly ebbing away. But Sabrina Grimm would not back down or give up, no matter the consequences. This was her ambition in life to always follow. No matter what.

Sabrina's soul was strong and her will even stronger. She could bend and bend, but never break. She could crack, but never be shattered. This was her greatest blessing, but also, her most ultimate curse. She could never, _ever _give up. She had to keep going, even when it hurt and she just wanted to cry and be comforted, just like she was long ago. With her ability to always persevere, in this case of wanting her sister to live a happy, innocent life, she could never stop and enjoy her own childhood. Instead, she had to grow up and mature much to fast. This was so hard for her, because she had always loved to smile and laugh and _imagine_. But no, her stubbornness and her will would not let this happen anymore, because she could never allow someone to care for her and take the place of the parents she had lost. Instead, she became the "parent" herself and cared for her sister, giving her the love she herself had been given by their parents. Sabrina would not allow anything to take the innocence and trust from her sister's eyes, like months of loss and pain had nearly taken from hers.

But in doing so, her own dreams of finding her parents and the love of a family again started slowly collapsing. Yet, her greatest gift let her heal again and again, but never properly, leaving voids and a crooked, scarred mess. A blessing because she would never give up and always heal, but a curse because she could never allow those around her to help her heal, leaving a torn and nearly broken girl behind.

But, while nearly everyone thought she had nothing left, she still always, _always_, had her hope.

But what if she lost that, too?

Sabrina always remembered the day she was on the verge of shattering once and for all. The day where her soul, deprived of human love and warmth only a parent could give, was almost gone, the bright fire in it almost died out as her mind told her again and again to remember those she had lost and those who had let her down, those who had slowly gained her trust to then cruelly break it and throw it back at her feet, leaving a more closed and guarded girl who hid behind a sarcastic façade each time, until only the worst of people would accept her and her sister. The day her will would be finally broken and her hope lost. The same day she was told she had a grandmother.

And then, without her knowledge, her love and trust started to slowly rekindle deep inside her heart, her hope beginning to grow more and more until it would be ready to burst out and be given to and shared with others. Soon, more people began pouring into her life, waiting to feed the girl with their love when she would finally be ready to accept it, waiting to heal all those scars and replace them with love and trust. They wanted most of all to give her hope, but what they discovered years later, was that it was she who gave it to them.

Oh yes, every one knew Sabrina Grimm was stubborn and strong. But what no one knew was that she always, always had hope. And nothing could take that away.

"PUCK!" A blonde teenager screamed, her dark blue orbs nearly black in rage, "I'm going to KILL you!" The boy she was screaming at whizzed by, flying on a massive pair of pink wings.

"Na uh, Grimm," He chided her, green eyes twinkling with mischief and his ever-present smirk plastered on his face, "If you kill me, you won't ever find out where I hid your diary."

She growled and began chasing him, ready to pummel the pixie dust out of him. The teenage fairy boy merely cackled and led her on a goose-hunt around the house. They ran, well, one flew, past Daphne and Red in the living room where they were coloring, speeded by Uncle Jake and Granny Relda in the kitchen arguing about dinner and even skirted past Mirror's room where her parents were sleeping and Mr. Canis was meditating. She nearly tripped over Elvis in the hallway. She ended up having to chase the boy outside and through the woods, but throughout the whole thing, Sabrina was smiling and her heart was filled with warmth because she finally had a family again.


	2. Soul In Your Eyes

SugarHighQueen 44: Okay, so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story a.k.a. Scarlet Wolf, Blondetothebrain, Curlscat and KewlKeeta. You guys really made my day and you are so awesome, but you already knew that! (=

Anyway, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.

Soul In Your Eyes

Sabrina had beautiful eyes. (Nearly all the Grimm's did.) They were a deep, dark blue and always seemed to sparkle. Many people liked her eyes, but could never understand why they thought they were so fascinating. Was it because they seemed to capture and reflect light? Maybe because they seemed like they were peering into your very essence, so intense her stare was. Or was it because they seemed to hold a secret that was hidden behind the blue depths of her gaze, that you could always see, but never quite get at?

If you asked the girl about her dark sapphire orbs, ever constantly shimmering even in sorrow, she would only smile. Sabrina knew why people liked her eyes so much. It wasn't just the color, though mesmerizing as it was, but it was the hidden story of a girl who was broken but had healed. Surprisingly, it was the Trickster King himself who had first figured out what he liked about her eyes.

"They show hope," he had said quite simply. Of course, that would most likely be the first and last time Puck would ever say something like that, Sabrina was quite positive. Especially because of the twin blushes that had crept up their faces immediately after when he realized what he had said and she realized he had to have looked intensely into her eyes to see that. (The next morning, Sabrina had woken up with puke-colored eyes due to a prank. She had screamed at him for hours, but had secretly wondered whether he did that just so he didn't have to look at them.)

But, after that incident, Sabrina had caught herself staring at people's eyes to see what they held. What she saw amazed her. Granny Relda's eyes were bright and warm, filled with love and joy for her "lieblings." Daphne's had innocence and life, but, like Granny's, hid a strong soul capable of holding her own. Red's were soft, shy, and gentle, filled with unshed tears of her past life but the joy that her new one had brought her. Uncle Jake's eyes sparkled with humor and charm, but had a slight tinge of sorrow from the death of his father and the burden his addiction to magic had caused him. Mr. Canis' eyes were watery and almost dull, but a second and longer glance showed her wisdom and sacrifice that was hidden in the depths which made her respect and acknowledge him more than she ever had before. Sabrina even looked into Elvis' doggy eyes and sees adoration and even a cleverness that she isn't too surprised to see there. Snow's eyes were kind and loving, but also sharp and firm, able to catch even the smallest of details. Charming's eyes surprised her the most. After getting past the conceitedness and dazzle of royalty, she saw a strong man, a leader, capable of making the right decisions with a small nudge, which, Sabrina noticed, Snow was more than happy to help with.

Puck's eyes were, by far, the hardest. They were constantly moving, always aware and looking at things, as if he were in a whole new world that he had just discovered for the first time and he wanted to see everything in it. They also constantly flickered to her, making it unnerving to study the emerald orbs that stared right back.

But, Sabrina found a day when his eyes were not moving, but staring fixedly out the window at a young bird trying to fly. So she crept a bit near his side, just out of his line of vision, and sank herself down comfortably to study. Soon, she couldn't tear her eyes away. She saw the playfulness, mischievousness, and cunning that Sabrina already knew was there, so she looked harder, unconsciously moving closer to him. What she saw made her breath catch and her heart thump fast. Dozens upon dozens of emotions were hidden there, more than she had ever seen on any one person. There was love, faithfulness, protectiveness, awareness, wisdom, stubbornness, and an unbreakable spirit, which, she realized, was the same as her own. Then suddenly, the eyes turned directly to hers and she _couldn't breathe _because those orbs were staring straight at her and the life in them is so bright, it is almost blinding. The eyes sparkled for a moment and, as she stared, she saw surprise then confusion, she watched, transfixed at the swirling emotions, then puzzlement, then and this weird creeped-out expression, which soon turned to cockiness.

The ranging emotions made her unable to turn away, even as Sabrina slowly realized where this was going, so she kept looking, only to see Puck slowly and deliberately wink at her. The girl's cheeks burned scarlet in mortification as she realized what the boy in front of her must have thought and Puck just grinned smugly as he walked away.

"Knew you loved me, everyone wants a piece of the Trickster King." Sabrina just rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him in response, but can't help but think that just for a moment, she saw Puck's soul reflected in his eyes.


	3. What It Is To Fly

**SugarHighQueen 44: Thank you all so much for reviewing! It is really encouraging and supporting and I feel so grateful. So, this is especially dedicated to you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the books I bought. Not the characters. **

** What It Means To Fly**

Sabrina always wanted to know how it felt to fly. To feel that giddy, exhilarating feeling as you took off and your feet left the ground. To feel the wind race through your hair and see everything from a bird's eye view. She wanted to be able to skim through the clouds and touch the sky itself. To feel weightless and care free, but also powerful and in command. She wanted to defy the very law of gravity.

But, humans can't do that. Their feet are stuck to Earth, bodies heavy with worldly burdens, souls pressed down by their very humanity. Flying would be impossible, the one rule that can never be broken.

Sabrina was never one for rules. Sure, she heard them, but they were rarely obeyed. Oh no, the Queen of the Sneaks made her _own _rules. She chose what she wanted to do and then set out to do it. Yet, there was that one rule, that one _law_, that could never be broken. No matter how much she yearned and longed for flight, gravity would not yield to her or anyone else.

Until she met Puck.

The annoying, pesky fairy was the one person she knew that could fly, that could gain the upper hand and rule over gravity. He was the one person that could, against all odds, defy the very law that not even she could break. So she would watch, envy and longing in her heart as the boy floated and spun across the sky. She yearned to do just that. She, too, wanted to be a powerful eagle, soaring through the air at impossible speeds, spinning and flipping, doing death-defying feats. But still, she could not fly.

Sabrina watched, a panging in her heart, as Puck, with wings out spread, danced across the endless blue. He laughed, looking delighted as he darted through the clouds, exactly how she always dreamed of. The girl sighed, thinking of her lost dream, but the sound had been to loud because, in an instant, Puck flashed in front of her, powerful wings keeping him aloft.

"What ate you looking at, Grimm? My awesome self?" He grinned cockily, hands on hips, green eyes dancing with amusement, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Sabrina rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah sure, fairy boy. Whatever you say." Though the words dripped with sarcasm, the owner wasn't even paying attention to the boy fairy in front of her. Instead, her eyes were fixed on the sky, the dark blue orbs dreamy as she imagined flight. This did not escape Puck, and with a mischievous, but surprisingly sweet smile, he grabbed her and shot into the air.

Sabrina, taken by complete surprise, had the initial response to scream as loud as she could. And she did. Then the reality of the situation sank in and only one thought pierced her mind: _I'm flying! I'm actually doing it! _Sabrina whooped, spreading her arms out and laughing. Puck found himself laughing at her as he held her to his chest, the back of her head facing the front of his.

Sabrina grinned, filled to the brim with ecstasy and delight. Never had she had such a feeling as she had now. Joy, adrenaline, and _life _poured through her body, feeling as if she were filled with pure and complete energy at its upmost. The flight was _electrifying!_

Puck looked at her and grinned, reveling in her happiness and his own. He had always loved to fly. The ability to snap open ones wings and take flight was a gift that had never ceased to amaze him. He turned back to the Grimm girl. With her blue eyes closed, golden hair whipping around her head, and her arms spread out above her, she looked almost…pretty. Then, her eyes fluttered open, the sun reflecting in them, and she smiled, a real, genuine smile. Puck's breath caught. No, she looked _beautiful. _Puck blinked at the thought, appalled that he would be thinking this and for a human, too! To shake it off, he smirked.

"Hold on, Ugly. It's time we turned this up a notch." Sabrina's eyes widened and she nodded excitedly. Smirking again, he shifted them downwards to Earth and retracted his wings. Spiraling down fast, he waited the last possible moment, then spread out his wings, swooping them up from the dive. Then, he turned adrenaline- pumping loops and spins, sometimes dropping her to catch her again only seconds from the ground. The two danced and leaped, two partners in a waltz that had no limits or boundaries as Puck flew them up and down. They were lost in their own world.

Suddenly, Puck's grip on Sabrina shifted and he rearranged them so he was flying upside down and she was on his stomach. After her blush died down, Sabrina once again smiled with delight, laughing like it was going out of style, pur joy radiating from her voice. That day, she realized what it was like to fly. It was the feeling of completely detaching yourself from Earth and letting your soul and heart dance in unity. It was the feeling of dancing across endless bounds of pure blue. The feeling of dropping all the hurt, pain, anger, and resentment she had harbored over the years. It was the feeling of forgiveness, life, and new hope. It was the feeling of being alive.


	4. Her Sun and Moon

**SugarHighQueen 44: Hello, people! I haven't updated because I've been really busy lately. But, anyway, it's going to be summer soon so I'll probably be updating more quickly. Also, about last chapter, I decided to do a completely different thing and just have fun with it, and I'm proud of it! **

** Okay, now that that is over, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Why would I be doing this if I did? (Hmmm, but have you ever thought that maybe Michael Buckley actually writes on fanfiction….?)**

**P.S. Sabrina and Puck are around 14. I don't want them to be too old, but not too young either.**

** Her Sun and Moon**

The moon had an ethereal air of beauty surrounding it, a faint glow that set it apart from all else. Sabrina stared, utterly entranced by the gleaming ball of white essence. The large, full orb seemed to beckon her as she got up from the porch, her eyes glowing from the light of the moon. Her dark blue eyes glazed over, becoming more silvery and her golden locks paled in the moonlight, almost as if she were capturing the moonlight into her very soul and making it hers.

Sabrina, just like the moon before her, had many cracks and craters. Far from perfect, it was blemished and splotched. Yet, it glowed with an inner beauty, sometimes forgotten by the shine of the day, but never completely gone. The moon was like a magnet, attracting stars and meteors, each going under its mystic spell. Sabrina, too, attracted those around her with her own gravity, her passion and determination. But, the girl could not help but feel that the moon was always outshone by the sun.

If the moon was inner beauty and calmness, the sun was fiery and outspoken. It would often dance across the horizon, tails of flame following every movement. And while the moon entranced the Grimm girl, the sun excited her. It sent energy and life flowing through her veins while the moon sent clarity and wisdom. The sun sent her alive with a bright passion, similar to the heat surrounding the sun. Both could be comforting and warm, but scorching and burning if one got too close. While the moon could be looked at peacefully, the sun was literally _blinding_, an almost unshaped mass of fire, life and energy.

She would stare up at the moon and then squint at the sun. And, like the moon, the spirit of the sun entered her as well. Her blue eyes burned with passion, settling on a color that matched the sky. Her blonde ringlets turned bright gold and seemed almost aflame. The moon led her life; the sun gave it to her. But, when the sun sank down to bring life to other places, it reminded her that she could not always be like that. Oh, she loved the feeling of life and bliss, but it was also a large unorganized mass of carefreeness. The moon was more direct and calming, but not as life giving as the sun. They balanced each other out. This way, Sabrina could dance to the sun, and dream at the moon.

Sabrina stared at the sky, one hand holding onto the porch railing as she gazed upon the lightening sky, where the moon was not yet gone and the sun could just be glimpsed. The time of in-between. The girl stared in shock at this sight, where the beauty of the moon and the life of the sun shared together in perfect harmony. Like two different colors mixing together to create a new one. Sabrina gave a slight grin, her eyes sparkling with so much life, but just beyond that, a deep wisdom.

Small, scuffling noises were heard from the door behind her and the Grimm girl slowly turned, curious to see who had come. Red, Daphne and Puck all stared back at her, equally curious as to see why she was up. Red shyly shuffled up and grasped the (physically) older girl's hand with her own. Puck and Daphne stared in surprise, but Sabrina merely tightened the hold. Together, the two girls stared at the rising sun.

Two hours later, Veronica Grimm got out of bed; ready to make breakfast for her large family. Slipping out under the covers, she pressed a sweet kiss to her husband's forehead, smiling when he murmured in his sleep and turned over. The graceful woman walked silently out the room to the kitchen. The brunette paused at the front door, surprised to see it open. She stepped out, then froze in shock.

The sky was still light out and the grass glittered with morning dew. A few birds could be heard chirping in the distance. But her surprise came from what was on the porch. She stared awhile longer, and then a soft, lovely smile crept up her face as she quietly walked back into the house, careful not to let the door slam behind her.

Spread out on the porch were Sabrina, Daphne, Red and Puck, all sound asleep. Sabrina was slightly curled into Puck, her head pressed on top of his his chest and one of his arms wrapped loosely over her waist. Daphne was on the other side of the blonde boy, her head resting on his free arm like a pillow. The shy girl was dozing next to Sabrina, a sweet expression on her face, their hands still intertwined together.

**Yay, the fifth chapter is done! But sorry if this chapter is not that long. I guess today it's short and sweet. Anyway, I actually got the idea from this when I was riding on the bus to get home from school.** **That's kind of a weird place to think about something like this, but I can't help that. (:**

** Anyway, does anyone want me to continue this about when they wake up? That would actually be fun to write, but tell me in a review! Bye! **


	5. Sunlight Surrounds Them

**SugarHighQueen 44: Hiiii! Sorry for the longish delay, but I had a lot of work to do for my eighth grade graduation. I'm the valedictorian, so I have to prepare a speech in 4 days! But anyway, since I got some good reviews on the Grimm gang waking up, I decided to do it, Trickster King style (a.k.a. Puck's POV)!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the series, what would I be doing here? I think I would want to be working on the books instead of writing about writing them (I'm pretty sure that made sense…Um, on with the story!)**

** Sunlight Surrounds Them**

Puck moaned, fuzzy images clouding his head. Sword fights, metal blades clashing, wooden swords thumping, a dragon, spitting out fire and hate, but bowing down before his sword, a jabberwocky, ready to destroy and kill, claws sharp and strong, fangs as large as his sword and a thousand times more deadly, and, worst of all, dull, beady black eyes, filled with mindless cruelty and malice, staring straight at him, piercing his soul. Shivers racked down his spine and something stirred in his arms.

The blonde boy twitched in surprise as a warm, vanilla scent invaded his extra-sensitive nose. The dark dreams fled as new images erupted in his head, a warm home, filled with cheer and laughter, a bright family, loving, but even stranger than his own, and a very familiar small, blonde girl, standing proudly with her arms crossed, looking at him expectantly, slim eyebrow raised. _Well?_ She seemed to say.

Puck stirred in his sleep again, eyes opening blearily to reveal shocking emerald orbs. As the blonde girl in his dreams swirled away in a multitude of colors, the one in front of him did not. The vanilla scent was coming from thick, soft, golden tresses; Sabrina's hair. Puck's eyes widened as he stared at the eldest Grimm girl, nestled comfortably in his arms. Confusion and shock raced through his thoughts, leaving only two clear ones. _What the heck is she doing here? I knew she couldn't resist…_

The young ex-King shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and try and figure out what happened last night. It was only when he saw the porch head and Red and the Marshmallow sprawled out next to them that he remembered. His thoughts raced back to last night as he remembered the sunrise they had all watched. It reminded him of his kingdom, long, long ago when there still actually _was_ one. The tiny pixies and fairies would swarm him; their delicate wings skimming and brushing across his face, as if he were held in awe. Then, he would see the rest of the kingdom awake, the fairies and Everafter creatures coming alive in the magnificence of day.

Puck had always loved, well at least extremely _liked_ day (he was too manly to really "love" anything, but he _did_ hold a strong desire for some things.) He liked how things could be bathed in the light and look so, well, _innocent_. Creatures stood out in the light, the rays forming a pure glow that surrounded them, unless, of course, if their heart was dark. But the sun, he noticed, could always make some of the darkness leave. Just like how a tiny candle could light up a whole room. No matter the size and strength of the blackness, even overpowering enough to make one fell _blind_, it was no match for even a tiny flicker of light, of pureness.

He thought it went that way with people, too. So many wicked, immoral people, like Nottingham and Heart, were spread around the world, always growing in size. But then, they would always, _always_, be outmatched, outshone, by the pure and good, the ones who had the sunlight surrounding them.

He thought of the Grimm family. By far, they all were some of the purest around. He knew, by watching the sun fall on them. They were so bright and the sun's glow on them so pure, that they easily outshone almost the whole town, easily outshone Puck…

He sighed. The sun always seemed to abandon him. While the Grimms were the light, he was the shadow. Oh, he tried hard to be like them, he saved them, even became (ugh) a _hero_, but the sun always shone brighter when they were around, when _she_ was around. He always told her that he wasn't a hero, that he was a villain. He knew the sun did not, and could not surround him like it did to her. But he did not realize, in her eyes, he was the _epitome_ of sunlight, of brightness and joy and laughter.

Puck stared at the sun longingly, but froze when Sabrina shifted in his arms. He watched, unable to move, as her button nose crinkled slightly. Then, two large dark blue orbs appeared, their hue taking on a more violet sheen. Sapphire collided with Emerald as she shifted her gaze over to him, the two colors sparking. He watched her pixie-like face crinkle in confusion and anger, but remembrance dawned in her eyes.

"Uh, I guess we fell asleep…" Sabrina said, her voice soft in the morning and squeaky with embarrassment. The boy merely nodded, a small blush tinting his face as he unwound his arms from her waist. The two peeked at each other shyly before averting their eyes as Emerald and Sapphire met again. The awkwardness was broken when a loud snore erupted out of the small brunette next to Puck. The two glanced at each other, and then broke out into laughter. Red slowly awoke in a daze, her curls ruffled and mussed.

"Good morning." The girl said in a soft, sweet voice, her arms coming up to stretch. She turned to Daphne and gently patted her back to awaken her. Puck and Sabrina looked at each other and shook their heads, twin smiles adorning their faces. Puck knew that the Marshmallow would never awaken like that, unless, of course, it was a sign of the world coming to an end.

"Hey, Marshmallow," He called cheerily, "You missed breakfast." The girl awoke with a start, panic and terror written across her face. Sabrina and Puck busted out laughing at her expression, while Red giggled, a hand covering her mouth. Daphne scowled at them, realizing her beloved breakfast was _not _over, but soon also burst into peals of laughter. After they all calmed down, Sabrina arose to look out the porch, the other three soon following her.

"It's so beautiful, huh?" Daphne asked, to which the others nodded. The trees were thick and green with healthy leaves, the sky clear and bright.

"I remember Granny used to sit out here all the time. She said looking out brought her back many memories and made her grateful for her family." Sabrina cut in quietly. Red and Daphne nodded slightly as the three girls shared pained expressions. Puck looked at them and groaned mentally. _Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to do this. They're making me soft._

"Hey guys, cheer up. We'll get the old lady back. Grimms don't just give up," He told them, suddenly smirking as a new scent and idea came to him, "Now c'mon. I think someone is making pancakes."

His heart thumped slightly as Sabrina turned to beam at him and the younger girls give him wide grins. Their eyes were bright and as they turned to walk inside, Sabrina offered him a gratifying smile. Maybe, just once, the sun actually did shine on him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Aww! That was sweet. Please review! I swear they make my day, plus sometimes, they are really funny. Bye!**

**P.S. Should I try doing other people's POVs? This is mostly centered around Sabrina, but I could do others. Just a thought.**


	6. Broken Mind

**SugarHighQueen 44: Hey, everyone! So, Scarlet Wolf and wEiRdO bUgGy77, I took your advice and did this one on Red's POV! Yay! Anyway, thanks to: **

**Puckabrina 4evers and evers: Thanks so much! Also, I love your word, it's totally Daphne-ish!**

**Elizabeth Grimm: Aww, thanks that's soo sweet! Cheers to you!**

**wEiRdO bUgGy77: Thanks a lot! This chapter was based on your idea!**

**Kitty-whiskers: Thanks, and he actually **_**is**_** really sweet when he wants to be **

**Scarlet Wolf: I agree, and it **_**was**_** really interesting to look into her mind. I tried to capture her past-insanity, and her now present-sweet/shyness. Hope I did well!**

**Velveteen Da Crazy Puppet Lady: THANKS! Hey, for some reason, your name always reminds me of cake, the red-velvet kind. Weird, but true. Anyway, thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, except my ideas, plotlines, character personalities, computer, and story! **

Broken Mind

Red's life was never easy; it was full of sorrow, pain, and regret. Her past was tainted and impure with all the blood and chaos she had unshed. A young girl trapped in the bonds of her own delusional mind. The power of insanity had called out to her, urged her on. The fear and terror on her victim's faces fed her soul, an empty abyss with no love or nourishment, for it had all been eaten away by her own broken mind.

Yet, even in her insanity, in the dark, cracked state of mind she was in, a state that neither light nor sanity could touch, she knew something was missing. Her cracked mind still held the delusion of a perfect, happy family. A loving grandmother, her beloved "kitty," a sweet, little brother, a loyal doggie, and, of course, a mom and dad. And, it just so happened that who would meet the quota, but the Grimms?

Ah, the Grimms. A family line almost as old as any Everafter. A family of detectives and sleuths, of fighters, magic-users, and leaders. A family where loyalties lied deep and hope even deeper. They had everything that Red _didn't_. Even hidden in the depths of her hysterical, insane mind, she _knew_ she hated them. Loathed them. Despised them.

_Envied _them.

Her cracked mind could still decipher that they had something she did not, something she had once had, but ultimately lost. A family. And how she hated that _they, _mere, insufferable, yet _powerful_ humans, could usurp _her_, an Everafter, directly in league to the Master himself. She wanted to destroy them, the annoying, but brave fairy, the young, magic using girl, the despicable Wolf, the blonde man, powerful in his magic, and the young blonde girl, elusive and courageous.

So when she was cured of her insanity, her feelings were cluttered about the Grimm family. Red knew her mind had hidden the reality of the people who saved her, had hidden who they really were. But, with the insanity gone, timidity had taken its place. She was nervous of these kind, strong people, yet she admired them.

Daphne. They young brunette had taken her in with open arms, easily dismissing any notion that the insanity and evilness remained. The girl always smiled so brightly at Red, that Red felt as if she were really in a family.

Mr. Canis. The older man had _terrified_ her; she was so sure that the Wolf was the one in charge. She felt sure that this man would attack her, just like he did with her grandmother all those years ago. But, he had spoken kindly to her, helped her meditate and learn to let go of her past while accepting that it had happened. And so Red learned peace.

Granny Relda. The warm, bright lady easily showed Red the _meaning_ of love and compassion; the warm, bright eyes had always reflected forgiveness on her. Even in the short time she had to know her, the time she had before she was taken by Mirror, Red had grown to love her and her soul had started to heal.

Uncle Jake. Red hadn't really spoken to him often, but whenever it happened, he always spoke with a light-hearted tone and easily accepted the new her. He spoke to her easily and talked to her as if she was his own niece. The man had protected her in danger, even with his life. He had shown her the meaning of sacrificing for others.

Puck. The boy fairy was at first a bit suspicious of her, but it so quickly left, she wasn't even sure of it in the first place. Puck was a whirlwind of emotions, the gleam in his eyes always giving her a hint of what he was thinking. The most amusing thing about him, Red thought, was that he was the oldest in the house, an esteemed fairy in matter of years, yet at most times, he could act the most childish. But, she thought it suited him away; it was his job to keep the happiness and playful innocence in the Grimm household, to keep them from being tainted by the wars outside. Red still remembered the first time he had included her in one of his pranks and cheerfully called her "Little Red," speaking to her as if she were his sister. The brave and mischievous boy had brought much cheer and laughter into her life, though his pranks could always terrify her, well, at least when she was on the receiving end. He had shown Red what fun, innocence, and bravery really meant, because, in a nutshell, he actually _was_ those things.

Sabrina. Red thought she was the hardest. Always suspicious and distrusting, she had looked at Red with a wary eye. This nearly broke her heart, because Red knew she deserved that. She always admired Sabrina, despite the obvious dislike the older girl showed to her. Sabrina was everything Red _wasn't_. The girl was witty, stubborn, fierce, and feisty. She glowed with an energy that attracted others, an energy that made her seem so powerful, yet keep her own self unaware of it. Red liked how, even though the Grimm girl doubted herself, she _still_ tried, she still did _not_ give up. Red wanted to befriend her, to become her sister like she had done with Puck and Daphne. Red wanted to be loved with an unshakeable kindness that she knew Sabrina had, the same one she showed to Daphne. Soon, Red hoped, Sabrina would accept her into the family, because all in all, Sabrina was the core of it. She was the one that kept them in tact, that led them through and out of danger, that kept them on their toes with unpredictable ideas. Sabrina had will and heart.

Red sighed happily, looking at her unusual, but loving family. She was sitting wide-eyed at the kitchen table, staring all around her. Daphne was next to her, her big brown eyes scrunched in concentration as she furiously drew. Her legs swung back and forth underneath the table and she was humming quite contentedly.

Red looked around more, excited to be back home instead of Fort Charming. She could see through the screen door, Veronica and Henry sitting on the porch swing in a comfortable silence, their hands clasped together as they stared out into the forest surrounding them. Red realized that the house was pretty quiet today, even Elvis, who usually had a huge amount of energy, was lying exhausted at her feet, tail thumping weekly every so often. She knew Jake was in his room, reading some Grimm diaries, but she forgot what for. Mr. Canis, now known as Tobias Clay, was probably still in the fort. Red frowned though, she thought it still shouldn't be _that_ quiet.

Red suddenly looked up in surprise as two gold flashes rushed before her, one like long, yellow silk and the other short, choppy sunlight. _Ah, _she thought_, so that's what's missing. _Red looked at the two teenagers excitedly, watching how they both brought life into the house.

Puck chased Sabrina around, both of whose clothes were sopping wet. Sabrina was laughing out loud as she ran, skidding around corners and even jumping over the couch. Red wasn't quite sure how they ended up wet, but the chase looked like a lot of fun and she was itching to join in, though her shyness prevented her from speaking out loud. Daphne seemed to have the same idea as she looked up from her paper with a wide grin, but no restraints held her back.

With a mad cackle, Daphne jumped on Puck, knocking him to the floor. Sabrina, hearing the commotion, turned around and cheered. Then, she too took a running leap and dog-piled the two of them. Daphne began laughing even more when the two blondes started throwing pillows at her, and they all burst into laughter when one hit Elvis, causing the dog to yelp and run.

Red looked wistfully at the fun, wishing she could join and be part of the fun. She turned dejectedly toward the table.

"Hey, Little Red!" Puck called out, "Come join the fun!" Red stared up in surprise. Daphne bounced up and dragged her over to them before pulling them both unceremoniously to the floor. Red still wasn't sure if she should join in, she really didn't want Sabrina mad. But, when she looked toward the older girl questioningly, the only response she got was a wide grin, the dark orbs staring at her cheerfully. Red grinned happily in return and both turned to attack Puck and Daphne. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Well, it would have been if Veronica and Henry hadn't come in and chased them to bed. Red didn't care though, she was just glad to be having fun and to finally be sisters with Sabrina. Because, all in all, that's what she ever really wanted; to be accepted.


	7. Conquering

**SugarHighQueen 44:Sorry for not updating! I was actually going to close my account, because I wasn't sure what I wanted to write about. But then I saw the reviews and they literally mage my day and got me extremely excited to write this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, but I think MB should read some of the stories. He'd probably get awesome ideas!**

**- ****Conquering**

Sharp, jagged claws, diamond hard, cold as steel. Cool and smooth to the touch, but able to tear through flesh easily as scissor on paper. Slit, canine eyes, flashing with human intelligence and inhumane malicious, sight good as an eagle, watching its terrified prey. Thick, coarse fur aligns the body, hardened with pure muscle rippling just beneath the skin, body tensed, ready to pounce.

Senses sharpen, come into clear and _focus. _Every movement seen, every movement heard. Muscles twitching, shaky breaths of air, uneven pounding of the heart. The scents and aromas overflow, the sounds thunder in swiveled, keen ears and the colors shift and brighten. None are beneath the Wolf's notice.

A roar bellows from deep within, escaping through the monstrous jaw, knife-sharp teeth. A powerful stride, crafty eyes, minds even faster than feet. A deep, throaty chuckle resounds through the air. No one can stand before him; this is the power of the Wolf. Uncontrollable, unconquerable.

Yet, it is contained within a man. And then, within a girl.

One will against another, both fighting for control. A will belonging to a weak, old man, one who is forced to live past his days. His will against the one of the mighty ferocious wolf. The man begins to slip, to falter, but he pushes on. Memories flash rapidly through his head as he struggles with the raw power that is the Wolf. An old friend with undying faith, whose wisdom and love create powerful allies and knows good character. It is her gentle touch that keeps him fighting. A little girl, whose enthusiasm and optimism and eternal innocence give her strength to keep persevering and brings that as a gift to others. He accepts this gift. An older man, whose charm and wit can be used to make friends, or deceive enemies. The old man acknowledges that cleverness. Another man, who sees the person behind the claws and teeth, and has come to terms with him despite the differences between Pig and Wolf. The old man calls him friend.

A young boy and girl, one that protects, and one that leads. One is immature, the other perpetually angry. Both facades to hide feelings of vulnerability. Yet, both collide head on with equal amounts of stubbornness and bravery. Two warriors that know of self-sacrifice, and, when the time comes for it, unite as an inseparable team. He uses this brashness, this determination.

The wills clash with force, wrestling for dominance. Then, the man conquers the beast, his inner strength, guided by friends and foes alike, too much for the Wolf who only trusts himself.

Another will fights, this one much younger and more inexperienced against the older, more powerful foe, but the girls struggles on. At first, her strength comes from her own unbendable will. Then, she looks to the bright eyes of her sister, the warmth and concern of her grandmother, the understanding of the past victor, the confidence of her uncle, the love from her Trickster…. and then her light overpowers his darkness.

Senses and muscles weaken, speed and power slow, but a new strength arises. Not one from the mind nor from the body, but of the heart. A powerful will, exceeding determination, billowing through, brightening the darkness. Two great powers clash, yet in the end, only one can win.

The victor is the man, and then the girl. Because both fight to protect and that is what gives them strength.

**- And that is my take on the Wolf. If anyone has any suggestions for a new chapter, I'd be glad to know and try it. I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. The Feeling You Get

From the author: Sooooo sorry for my sporadic and often long absences. Sometimes, I just loose my mojo. However, I reread the last book (extremely awesome, by the way) and I just had the urge to write. So far, this is the only chapter from my laptop that has made it onto the site. I do tons of editing and erasing and rewriting, so it can take awhile for me to make the final copy, if I ever do.

Okay, those aren't great excuses, so it's a good thing you came here for the chapter! Read on, people!

Disclaimer: I actually have a question about these. Is there an actual point to these being here, or is it just a tradition us writers do? Like, who even started these?

My very awesome and fabulous reviewers, I thank you. You guys always make my day. This is for you!

Chapter 9

The Feeling You Get

Fluttery stomach, clammy hands, and a bump-bump-bump beating heart that pounded way too fast.

He was definitely sick, all right.

He wasn't sure when he first noticed it, this sickness. One moment he was fine, throwing around water balloons filled with cow manure and dragon urine at her face, laughing like he had no care in the world. He was happy, he was a kid, he was free.

He listened to nobody, he didn't _care _about anybody; he was a king. A king who could stay a kid forever.

It was then, with his golden crown perched sideways on his head, a roguish grin spread across his face, and his green eyes glittering in a gleeful, maniacal way, he happened to glance at her.

And then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks. Like an electric shock wave that rippled right under his skin.

Some kind of new feeling that can't be described.

But definitely something he knows the name of.

Suddenly, he finds himself caring what she thinks, wanting to _be_ what she thinks about. Her personality interests him-like fire and ice-and her smiles soothe him. He feels more protective. He catches her whenever she slips, whenever she falls, and hauls her right back up again, standing firmly on both feet. His throat feels drier, his smile cockier, and he follows her wherever she goes.

Frankly, he's getting scared.

The worst? She's suddenly…_pretty._ He finds himself looking into her deep blue eyes, which quickly catch him off guard. They're so vibrant and expressive with anger and passion. Lingering, he'll stay frozen as he watches her smile, hears her laugh. Wondering if her hair feels as silky as it looks, if her face is really that soft.

Frankly, he's getting _nervous._

Because he's a kid. And kids like him don't grow up. Kids like him don't fantasize about their enemy. Especially not about touching their _face!_

And kids like him do not, not _ever, _fall in love! And that terrifies him the most.

Because he's definitely in love.

And, right now, he's so fully prepared to be angry with her. How could she do this to _him? _The boy who could stay a king forever, who could be a kid forever. To be free and young and innocent for the rest of your life…

And now, this _one stupid girl_ completely ruined that for him-And then she falls and he grabs her, beaming goofily into her relieved face, at her thankful smile, fully aware life just slapped him in the face.

But eventually he gets used to it. The pumping heart, the much too excited grin, the constant battle for her attention. He can deal with that. Because he realizes something.

She's a kid, too.

And she's never fallen in love before. She barely even knows what love is. She didn't-_couldn't-_force him, another kid, to fall in love. So, he supposes he can't blame her. He guesses he shouldn't prank her for that. Because she's just as much confused as him. Probably more. She doesn't have his age, his experience.

And, anyway, now…it seems almost normal. That feeling he always gets. It's a good feeling. But also fun, exhilarating, and awkward all at once.

And his heart doesn't ever slow down.

But he still continues to throw the water balloons that are never filled with water. Because, yeah, he is_ kinda _in love with her; it's still fun. He's still a kid at heart despite the fact that he knows one day he'll become a man. And she's fun when she's mad. Her eyes light up into blue flames, her cheeks go violently red, and she's klutzy and chaotic.

Kinda….cute.

And he'd _never _say that out loud.

So, he teases her more. Especially about her being his fiancé. Because, not only is she mad, she's flustered. Her cheeks and the bridge of her nose go pink, she sometimes stammers, and the dark blue eyes seem lighter, constantly flickering away from his face.

It's even better in front of her parents. Nothing is more embarrassing and, therefore, in his eyes, nothing is funnier.

And so he does it. Then, Henry goes red, Veronica is slightly frozen, Daphne squeals, Red has her hand over her mouth, the Old Lady blinks and sometimes drops what she's holding, and Mr. Canis snorts.

And Puck just grins and grins, his eyes never leaving her face.

And Sabrina? She just can't seem to look up.

Then later, _IT _happens. He's asleep, poisoned, enchanted. Stuck in that hazy, dreamless state where it's _suffocating _him. It's pure darkness and no light. No warmth, no anything. It's endless.

And then, there's a light pressure on his mouth and an electric current in his body, a thrumming in his chest. She kissed him. He's awake.

She loves him.

And it feels like he's flying.

So he goes out of his way to watch her, protect her. Tease her, too. Anything to cause that cherry-red blush to spread up her cheeks and across her face. To see that expression of mixed shock, anticipation, and embarrassment. She's completely flustered. Those big blue eyes that are usually so defiant, now suddenly unable to look him in the face.

Unable to see his smile.

Because, just then, he realizes something new.

He can hear it.

It's her heart.

And it's pounding way too loud.


End file.
